Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 024
う | romaji = Dāku Masuku ga Seou Shukumei | japanese translated = Dark Mask's Burden of Fate | english = To Gore Or Not To Gore | japanese air date = October 25, 2017 | english air date = November 18, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = * Shoji Yonemura * Atsushi Maekawa | director = Yasumi Mikamoto | storyboard artist = Shoji Nishida | animation director = * Mizuki Sato * Issei Hasegawa }} "To Gore Or Not To Gore", known as "Dark Mask's Burden of Fate" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on October 25, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day.and aired on Teletoon on November 18, 2018. Featured Duels The Gore vs Dr. Genome Turn 5: Dr. Genome Genome activates the effect of "Helixx Necro Darwin" (1800/LINK-2/←↑) in his GY, to Special Summon it to a zone a Link Monster he controls points to. He Special Summons it to the Bottom Link Point of "Helixx Gothiclone" As a Link Monster was Special Summoned from the GY, Genome activates his Skill "Preserve Species", to halve the ATK of one of The Gore's monsters, and inflict damage equal to half of The Gore's LP. He halves the ATK of "Gouki Thunder Ogre" ("Thunder Ogre": 3400 → 1700 ATK; Go: 200 → 100 LP). Turn 6: The Gore The Gore draws "Gouki Face Turn" and subsequently activates it, destroying a "Gouki" card he controls to Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his GY. He destroys "Gouki Dark Mask" to Special Summon "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0). The Gore uses "Thunder Ogre" and "Suprex" to Link Summon "Gouki The Master Ogre" (2800/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Suprex" was sent to the GY, The Gore activates its effect to add a "Gouki" card from his deck to his hand. He adds an unknown card. The Gore activates the Spell Card "Gouki Re-Match", Special Summoning two "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Gouki Twistcobra" (1600/0) and "Gouki Riscorpio" (2300/0). The Gore activates the effect of "The Master Ogre", returning all "Gouki" monsters it points to to his hand to negate the effects of monsters Genome controls until the End Phase, up to the number of monsters returned. He returns "Twistcobra" and "Riscorpio" to negate the effects of "Gothiclone" and "Necro Darwin". "The Master Ogre" can attack all monsters Genome controls, but it must attack the monster with the highest ATK. "The Master Ogre" attacks and destroys "Necro Darwin" (Genome: 2300 → 1300 LP) and "Gothiclone" (Genome: 1300 → 0 LP). The Gore vs. Knight of Hanoi The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel and begins from an unspecified turn. The Gore's turn "Gouki The Master Ogre" attacks and destroys the Knight of Hanoi's "Jack Wyvern" (Knight of Hanoi: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.